Muitos Mais
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele queria muito mais.


Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Muito Mais

Sinopse: Ele queria muito mais.

Ship: Zero/Yuuki

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Fazia tanto tempo que não escrevi VK que fiquei com saudade. Ontem assisti o anime e me empolguei outra vez com a primeira temporada._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Muito Mais**

_por Fla Cane_

Fechou os dedos sobre o punho direito dela, apertando-o e batendo-o na parede. Segurou o punho esquerdo, com força, batendo-o também na parede. O corpo dela era pequeno, mas forte. Tentou lutar, mas estava com sede, estavam sozinhos e ela estava se entregando.

Abaixou seu rosto a nuca dela, cheirando, inalando o perfume perfeito que Yuuki tinha. Aquele cheiro que o sangue dela deixava escapar, aquele cheiro tão gostoso que era praticamente impossível que ele resistisse. Deixou sua língua fazer uma trilha da nuca a curva do pescoço, procurando o local perfeito para que a mordesse.

Mas ela se moveu, estremecendo, e Zero parou antes de cravar os dentes sobre a pele dela. Seu corpo reagira ao estremecer dela. Sua mente se fechou, e ele prestava atenção ao pequeno corpo prensado a parede. As costas contra seu peito. O banheiro estava silencioso, apenas a respiração rápida de Yuuki e a respiração lenta de Zero se ouvia.

Baixou o rosto até a curva do pescoço dela, correndo sua língua por toda a extensão, até chegar a orelha. Yuuki não entendeu o que acontecia, porque de Zero estar mais violento, e agora, estar a lhe lamber. Mas ficou em silêncio, talvez ele apenas estivesse tentando controlar a sede. Talvez ele não quisesse lhe machucar mais, e estava apenas sentindo o cheiro para aprender a se controlar.

Mas era estranho mesmo assim. Zero sentiu que ela tentava afastar o corpo do dele, empurrando-o com o quadril. Porém, aquilo mexia ainda mais com a mente de Zero, o que fez as mãos dele se fecharem com mais força ainda nos punhos dela. O nariz encostou-se ao ouvido dela, respirando calma e lentamente ali.

-Zero? – Yuuki o chamou, tentando capturar sua atenção. Mas não conseguiu, ele continuou ali, forçando suas mãos contra a parede, seu corpo contra o dela, e a respiração em seu ouvido.

Sentiu que ela começava a se desesperar, forçando seu corpo para trás, e a segurou na parede com seu próprio quadril, empurrando com certa força. Uma de suas pernas afastou as dela e o joelho se guiou para cima. Yuuki deixou uma leve exclamação de surpresa escapar por seus lábios, mas parou de se debater.

Zero voltou o rosto ao pescoço dela, respirando o aroma que o enlouquecia, e com a ponta do canino, abriu um pequeno corte na curva do pescoço dela, vendo o vermelho fluir. Colocou sua boca no ferimento, sugando com força todo o sangue que saia dali. Enquanto seu corpo pressionava o de Yuuki, suas mãos a soltaram dos punhos, mas a prenderam pela cintura.

Todo seu corpo encaixava-se no de Yuuki, e a pequena apenas respirava com esforço, ignorando a dor que sentia. Mas Zero ouviu, da pressão que fazia contra o corpo dela, o sangue que fluía dela para sua garganta, pequenas exclamações escaparem pelos lábios dela. Parou de sugar o líquido vermelho, apenas o lambendo. Várias gotas escapavam e chagavam a blusa branca dela, manchando-a.

Porém, Zero estava focado em outra coisa. Sua mente estava focada nos pequenos sons que Yuuki deixara escapar enquanto a prensava contra si. Respirou fundo, pegando as últimas gotas de sangue com a ponta da língua, e a deslizou para cima, alcançando a mandíbula dela, deixando um rastro vermelho até ali.

Yuuki estremeceu outra vez e Zero a puxou ainda mais em sua direção pela cintura, segurando-a com força. Outra vez ouviu os pequenos sons que ela deixava escapar, dessa vez, mais firmes. Desceu beijando até a curva do pescoço dela, enquanto levava outra vez seu joelho para o meio das pernas dela, vendo-a estremecer com mais força. Beijou por cima do ferimento, mas suas mãos ainda trilharam a cintura dela, afastando a camisa manchada do uniforme.

Seu peito ardia e sua mente estava tão embaralhada que Yuuki só conseguiu perceber que Zero estava com as mãos dentro de sua camisa quando os dedos gelados dele seguraram o cós de sua saia. Parou de respirar, ainda sentindo o joelho dele se forçando entre suas pernas, o azulejo frio do banheiro contra seu peito, e o corpo de Zero a lhe enviar ondas elétricas por todo o seu corpo.

-Yuuki? – ouviu a voz de seu pai do lado de fora do banheiro e sentiu que Zero a soltava.

Desmoronou no chão, espalmando as mãos no piso frio e sentindo que Zero se afastava. O olhou, mas o rapaz já estava de costas, começando a tirar a camisa para entrar no banho. Respirou fundo duas vezes e se levantou, indo na direção da porta. Antes de sair ouviu Zero dizer baixo:

-Não faça isso outra vez, Yuuki. Ou...

Zero entrou no box sem terminar a frase, e Yuuki não precisou que ele terminasse. Tinha plena certeza do que aconteceria se o provocasse outra vez. Mas não fora sua culpa, apenas estava fazendo o que sempre fazia: dando seu sangue a ele. Aparentemente, Zero queria mais. Muito mais.

_Fim_


End file.
